August Affair
by SephirothChan
Summary: Last summer Jou and Seto fell in love, Well Seto fell in love, and now that schools back in session will Jou have forgotten about their summer of love will love win or will Seto become more bitter and fall into a endless world of lonelyness. SXJ. Yaoi.
1. Mokie Gets a Playhouse

So uh hey guys Jou and Seto are my second favorite couple but my first fav to write about. Here's another fic about them but I don't own Yugioh because If I did I'd know what keeps happening to Ryou. It's so darn confusing Xx They don't talk about him for 50 episodes then poof oh and Ryou ok so they say "Bakoora" I hate how they say it funny poor British kid.

.......  
  
It was the first day of Senior year for the gang and this year Seto Kaiba really didn't wanna go back. (a/n:does any one ever wanna go back?) He had just had the best summer since he was adopted. Okay, I take that back the best summer ever. He met the love of his life, Jou, who didn't know but Seto was in outta the park reach for the stars kinda love. If only he knew how to tell him..... It was the middle of third period and Seto couldn't get a certain blonde puppy out of his head. when who should walk in the class, none other than Jou himself in his koolie blue uniform. Apparently Jou hadn't had an English class so needed a schedule change and low and behold he ended up in the best English class not only was the whole gang in it including Kaiba but the teacher was Ms. Gradwin an 80 year old widow with a sleeping disorder that made it so she would randomly fall asleep for a half an hour to an hour. Good thing she was the teacher and the class was an easy A because now that a certain blonde distraction was sitting 2 seats away from him he knew he'd never get any work done. The teacher was sleeping so the class was chit-chatting about their summers when Seto heard something that almost brought him to tears. The great Seto Kaiba doesn't cry of course not but who knew a dog could get to him like that?  
  
"So Jou how was your summer?" Yugi asked cheerily as usual.  
  
"Not great it was actually pretty lame. All I did was work." Jou answered.  
  
'Is that true? Was it really "lame?" I was a fool to let my guard down. I knew it but the summer was so great and to think something so bad could come from something so hot. It all started with a dumb old playhouse for Mokie........  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
.....................................................SETO'S POV  
  
"Big brother can we build a playhouse together?" Gosh, Mokies cute when he begs.  
  
"I'm sorry Mokie I have to work but I'll get you a playhouse" I'll order one online or something...  
  
"But I just wanted to do something with you. All you ever do is work." I don't think I was supposed to hear that Oh well there's nothing I can do right so I'll make it up to the monster.  
  
------------ Later That Day  
  
I'm glad I'm back from work. Well I guess Kaiba Corp can wait until summers over. That's what I pay those goons for... Mokuba's right we don't ever do anything together... I'm still not building him a playhouse but the contractor will. Maybe me and Mokie can go on vacation. I'm gonna wake him up. It's only a quarter after mid-night. " Mokie Sorry to... Wake you?" what's he doing up so late?  
  
"Oh hey Seto your home early." Man he's almost as sarcastic as me. Okay, not even close but he is a Kaiba after all.  
  
"Hey Mokie I hired a contractor for you playhouse. They're gonna start tommorrow" I know you wanted me to build it but I'm carpentry challenged.  
  
"Oh cool, I guess." Why's he disappointed? It's been so long since I've hugged him. Now seems like a good time. I hate it when he's sad especially when I'm the one that made him sad. Who knew a hug would make him that happy?  
  
"I'm taking the rest of the summer off that gives us a month to do whatever" I thought he was happy before. Gah! He's so cute but he's squeezing me to death.  
  
"Thank you Seto"Awww that always gets me.  
  
"I'd do anything for you kid! Goodnight" I kiss his forehead and walkout of the room.  
  
"Goodnight Big brother."  
  
The next morning.............................  
  
Normal POV  
  
Mokuba watches out the window as an old van pulls up and two workers get out. the workers look oddly familiar. It's Jou and Honda?? Mokuba almost didn't recognize them in there work pants and tank tops. Besides, he never thought he'd ever see either of them with a tool belt on but they both had one. A couple of minutes later the rest of the work crew showed up with a couple of pull trailers full of wood.

..................  
  
- well um so like I like it but the first chapters kinda lame I already wrote it all though so I promise it gets better go ahead flame me but please keep reading R&R thanx  
  
Special thanks to -megaotaku- for "betaing" the story for me your great!!


	2. Lemonade and Bloody Hammers

I'm Back.... and i still don't own Yu-gi-oh but I do own a cool pair of Yu- gi-oh skateboarding shoes.... anyways onto the reviews I'm surprised I got any

R.D. So am I babe so am I

........But thanks **Megaotaku **I say your right weird is a good word better than lame at least namely cause I don't wanna be lame

R.D. Xx right to bad you are but anyways thanks **Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**

Arty Smarty Pants: If you think that was good watch this I will now now read these 4 words THANKS thats 1 FOR thats 2 THE thats 3 now the final word REVIEWS loud clapping heard

oO;; Thanks Smarty Pants so0o now onto the 2nd chapter

....... ............................Lemonade and Bloody Hammers...........................................................

"Please Seto they're working so hard and it's really hot out there" Mokuba whined "Mokuba please tell me why a bunch of middle aged men would need me to bring them lemonade when its hot I'm sure they can manage on their own." Seto said stubbornly "Seto they don't need us to it's just the friendly thing to do after all they are building the playhouse for us right" "Thats true Mokie but I'm paying them for building the house and no where in the contract did I agree to carry lemonade halfway across the property to a bunch of dirty old men." Seto said walking off to his room "FINE, I'll do it by myself" Mokuba said making the lemonade. A couple minutes later Seto came down the stairs in a pair of blue swim trunks with a white towel draping over his shoulders and a bottle of sunscreen in his hand. "Hey Mokie you wanna come swimming with me?" Seto said setting his towel on the counter and putting on his sunscreen. "OK I'll be there as soon as I'm done taking this lemonade to the workers" Mokuba said picking up a tray of lemonade glasses "Let me help you then we can hurry up and go swimming OK lets go" Seto picked up the other tray Mokuba had set out. Mokuba now extremely happy his plan worked and he won walked out the door his big brother was holding open for him with a huge smile on his face. Jou and Honda were still working in the hot sun and decided they needed to lose the shirts so they did. Jou was just starting to nail up a board when he say a certain hot CEO coming his way. The sight caused him to drop the nail and smash his thumb with the hammer before dropping it. "Hey Honda can you get hallucinations from 100 degree weather or ...." "Why Jou?" Honda asked walking over to his friend "Because I see Kaiba over there and he doesn't have a shirt on and he's i think bringing us lemonade.." Jou said staring at the brunettes well toned upper body. "Hey man your not hallucinating I see him to huh? wonder what thats all about" Honda said getting back to work. Jou tried to get back to work but he couldn't help but stare at Kaiba's body and ended up smashing his thumb again the same thumb only this time he made it bleed now he had blood running down his hand. Then suddenly Jou was being handed a glass, but when he went to grab it he stupidly used his injured hand and dropped and broke the glass. At this point Seto was already annoyed and was about to ream the daylights out of the idiot that dropped the glass then he looked down to see none other than Jou with a bloody hand. "Oh Kaiba I'm so sorry man don't kill me I'm injured" Jou said showing Kaiba his hand. "Oh poor mutt what happened to your hand are you OK" Kaiba asked concerned. Contrary to his actions Kaiba had a huge crush on the blond pup he had for years. "It's nothing I'm fine just hit my thumb with the hammer, multiple times" Jou said looking down at his thumb then to the broken glass "I'm real sorry about breaking the glass..." "It's OK pup come on down to the house and I'll help you clean up your hand." "Your gonna help me even after I broke your cup thats not like you." "Unless you don't want me to help..." Seto said handing the lemonade tray to Mokuba and walking of towards the house. "NO wait I'm coming" Jou called getting up and running over to Kaiba's side. Soon they were back at the main house and Seto took Jou up into the bathroom where he had a first-aide kit under the sink. Seto pulled out some rubbing alcohol, anti-bactrial Cream and a band-aide. Seto took Jou's hand and ran it under water to get the blood off. It hurt but Jou stayed quite cause he had a crush on Seto and didn't want him to think he was a weakling who couldn't handle getting a cut cleaned. He new Kaiba didn't think the same way he did but he figured dogs are cute so he just pretends Kaiba's complimenting him when he calls him a mutt or close to.. Then Seto poured rubbing alcohol onto Jou's cut. Jou didn't care any more it hurt to much he couldn't help the small whimpering sounds he made. "Oh are you OK pup" Seto asked ruffling Jou's hair "It....Just...Burns..." Jou whined "Oh I'm sorry" Kaiba pulled Jou's hand out of the sink and started blowing on Jou's thumb "Is that better?" Kaiba asked Looking into Jou's eyes. Kaiba only had to bend down a little to do this since Jou was sitting on the counter. "Yeah much better thank you Kaiba" Jou said thinking about all the other things Kaiba could be blowing right now... "Good I can't have my puppy whimpering now can I?" Seto asked putting the anti-bactrial cream on the band-aide then putting the band-aide on Jou's wound, even after he finished with the cut he kept holding Jou's hand for a minute until Mokuba walked "Good you got Jou cleaned up I'll go put on my swim trunks and we can get down to the pool." Mokuba interrupted before walking off to his room "I should get back to work I'll see you.." "Nope sorry Pup I can't allow that" Seto said in a very serious tone. "Oh really and why not?" Jou asked tilting his head to the side "I can't have my puppy working with his thumb in that kind of condition" Seto said putting his hand on Jou's chin causing Jou to blush. "Your face is all red are you hot or thirsty or something? Lets go down stairs and get you a drink" Seto said pulling Jou off the counter by his waist and again holding him there just a couple seconds longer than necessary before walking out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. Seto was putting ice in a glass for Jou when Mokuba came down stairs in his swimming stuff snorkel fins and all. "Hey Seto I'll meet you out by the pool?" "Yeah go ahead Mokie I'll be out in a minute" Seto said handing Jou his glass of water "Um.. speaking of swimming you wanna come swimming with us? I'm sure My swim trunks will fit you I have a couple extra pairs upstairs "Sure if you and Mokuba don't mind I'd love to it's really hot out there" "Sure is.... come on I'll get you some swim trunks my rooms this way." Seto said walking back up the stairs. Once they were in Seto's room he handed him a pair of shorts and he sent him into the bathroom to change "How do they fit" Seto asked through the bathroom door "They fit great" Jou said coming out the door in the green swim trunks. "You're right they do I knew they would" Seto said using the shorts as an excuse to check the blond out. "Where's the Pool?" Jou asked as Seto handed him a towel "Oh yeah the pool come on its this way" Seto said trying not to stare at the pups body. When they got to the pool Mokuba was already in the water floating on his fish inter-tube with his snorkeling gear still on. The site made Jou laugh. all the laughing caused him to fall in the water. Seto tried to catch him but only managed to fall in after him. When they both resurfaced Seto had his arms wrapped around Jou's waist and there faces were only inches away Jou was just going to lean in and kiss him when all the sudden they were being splashed to death by a young raven haired boy who was no longer in the inter-tube. ............................................................................ .

They didn't get to kiss but they did get to have a big water fight holds hands like a scale Kiss or water fight I say there both good but what do you guys think how was the chapter i updated really quick I know but I just wanna Get this story out because I love it and I want to share it with the world..... Review, and Smarty Pants will do another pant defying trick for you enough reviews and he might even sing and dance.......


	3. Alcohol and Airplanes

Rude Dog: Hey babes and babies the dweebs and I are finally back from vacation so Joseph can write again She's useless without us right guys

Dweebs: What was that R.D?

Rude Dog: Ok So forget the dweeb's I'm back with B.F

Exactly every story's better when you have your trusty battle fairy by your side

B.F.: tyaoy

Rude dog: don't mind her she only speaks initial as mentioned before oh but on to the reviewers We love you guys really your truly the Anti-Dweebs

Thanks megaotaku for the review and the help I appreciate it and I'm glad you like it.

Arty Smarty Pants: Yes it is the great Arty Smarty Pants Just 2 more reviews and I'll dance in smarty-pants for the 7the reviewer!!

Xx;; Smarty Pants not now.. anyways thank you Misura

I know they are really cute Honda can be cute to I just figure He'll be working with the crew while Jou slacks off you know oh well maybe he'll play an important piece hard to say poor Jou but I'd smash my thumb on purpose if Seto would do that for me....

Rude Dog: Thank you again Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu I'm glad you like it thanks for reviewing again I'm happy to see some swingin' familiar faces I hope you guys like this chapter to.

Ok Now on with the chapter !!!

..........................It's Gonna Be a Long Night

Later that night, Kaiba drove Jou home since he had ridden with Honda and managed to miss his ride. They pulled up in front of Jou's house in Kaiba's (insert cool car here)

"Thanks for the ride Kaiba." Jou said getting out of the car.

"It's no problem Jou if you need anything call me I'm here for you I promise" Jou walked in the house to find his dad passed out on the couch but he wasn't upset he was actually happy his dad was what you would call a mean drunk he never hit Jou when he was sober but he wasn't sober very often at least Jou was always there so he couldn't hurt Serenity. Good thing his sister was spending the night at Anzu's place. Jou headed upstairs to his room he was trying to be really quite as so not to wake up his dad, then he heard sobbing noises they were coming from his sisters room. Jou walked over to her in the dark.

"Hey sis I thought you were going to Anzu's what's the matter?" she didn't answer so Jou reached over and turned on her bedside lamp. The lights revealed crimson and violet marks on her face and arms. As he saw the marks he heard Kaiba's words loud and clear in his head "It's no problem Jou if you need anything call me I'm here for you I promise"

Jou knew damn well what the marks were from he almost went down stairs and beat the hell out of his sleeping dad, instead he picked up the phone and dialed Kaiba's number. A maid answered and he left her with the message that he would be over there soon something came up and he needed a place to stay before hanging up the phone. He picked his sister up bride style and carried her down to his truck. He set her in the passenger seat and started the car soon he found himself at the huge steal electric gates of the Kaiba Estate. He was buzzed in almost as quickly as he got there without even calling up to the house, as though Kaiba was waiting for him.

Jou got Serenity out of the truck and carried up to the porch where Kaiba opened the door for him before he knocked. "Jou what happened to your sister?" Jou didn't answer but the silence answered his question better than words could have.

"Jou, you and your sister can stay here" Once Serenity was settled in her soon to be bed room Kaiba realized Jou was still in his work clothes and took him into his room to find him some clean pajamas to sleep in Jou sat down on the bay window and watched an airplane flying by the moon as Kaiba searched his drawers.

"Do you ever just wanna get away like just leave Domino?" Jou asked still staring at the plane

"Today feels like last Christmas. Serenity was with mom before the surgery, dad was at a bar as usual and I was alone I took so many pills I hoped I'd die and some how I ended up at the airport I spent all night watching planes take off I watch the tourists leaving their troubles behind. Well that is I watched them till I passed out in a chair I woke up Christmas morning alone except for last minute flights coming home for the holidays." He continued without letting Kaiba answer his question

"I'm sorry Jou I, I didn't know" Kaiba said feeling sorry for Jou and his sister. "well at least you have Serenity with you know Jou I'll always be here for you, you know that right" He finished sitting next to Jou on the window bench and putting his arm around him.

"That's what I told Serenity but I wasn't there tonight, when he was…" Jou stop in mid sentence. "I was so pissed I wanted to kill him Kaiba He would have deserved it to but I know I can't be there for her if I'm in jail." Jou said breaking down and crying. Kaiba pulled him into his arms and held him while the crystalline tears poured down his face. The two of them sat like that for a few minutes before Jou asked Kaiba "Now that I let my guard down, now that I'm crying will you still be there for me?"

"Of course I will Jou but Can I ask you something?"

"Is it about my dad?"

"No not exactly"

"Then go ahead"

"Ok Jou will you be my boyfriend, I'll do anything for you if you just say yes"

"Really I didn't even know you were…. Of course I've had a crush on you since the day we met Just promise you wont hurt me"

"I'd never hurt you Jou, speaking of being hurt how's your thumb?"

"It's nothing compared to what happened to Serenity"

"Ok well if your sure it's alright lets get to bed " Kaiba tucked Jou in and crawled in bed next to him and put his arms around him they slept like that all night….

aaaaaaaa

So how is it just a couple more reviews until a really good dance


	4. Good Morning Beautiful

Well I finally decided to update this sorry it took so long I forgot it was a good story till I read it. So I got Smarty Pants, R.D, B.F, and my other muses on the phone and we came up with this

Oh yes and sorry it took so long to give you a review dance..

Arty Smarty Pants: 'pulls out suspenders' Uh Ah Dance in Smarty Pants! 'spins around in circles'

R.D.: Anyways we would like to thank you for the reviews and we are very sorry for leaving you hanging

Yes and on with the story

Kaiba woke up the next morning surprised to see Joey was gone. He looked over at the clock. 6:30am. He got up to make Serenity and Mokuba breakfast because he figured Jou was already working. Much to his surprise Jou was standing in the kitchen flipping pancakes and Serenity and Mokuba were sitting at the table playing rock, paper, scissors. Kaiba looked at the two with his finger on his lips shushing them and tip toed up behind Jou. He wrapped his arms around his waist startling Jou and causing him to drop the last pancake on the floor. Jou screamed as Kaiba turned him around to face him. Kaiba looked into Joey's honey eyes and couldn't help pulling him in for a kiss. Jou put his arms around Kaiba's neck deepening the kiss only for it to be interupted by two giggling children at the breakfast table. They pulled apart and looked at each other then Serenity and Mokuba who were trying to contain their laughter with there hands over their mouths.

"Is.. Breakfast... Ready." Mokuba asked through his hands. Kaiba grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. Then he picked up the plate of pancakes that was sitting on the table and handed it to Jou. Jou walked the plate to the table. Then he walked back to Kaiba who was staring at the floor. He pulled Kaiba's arms arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I better be getting to work, wouldn't want to be late." Jou said pulling away so Kaiba's hands were resting on his hips.

"Hen's your lunch?" Kaiba pouted

"About 1:00" Jou said putting his finger to Kaiba's mouth

"Come home..." Kaiba said taking Jou's finger in his mouth.

"Oh.. OK!" Jou said giving Kaiba a quick kiss before heading out the door.

Kaiba went to sit down at the table and Mokuba and Serenity were both staring at him with huge smiles on their faces.

"What!" Kaiba spat at the gigglers

"Nothing.." They said in unison.

I decided to actually finish the story! so look for updates sorry this is so short but the chaps probably all will be..


	5. The Wrath of Mokie

Ok.. Guys don't have a heart attack I'm finally updating. Ack.. This is a good one I think so on with it oh wait first I want to thank everybody for Reviewing and encourage you to review some more its much appreciated! I know, I just switched to dub names sorry habit my other stories are all the dub names 3

_August Affair,_

_Chapter 5,_

_The Wrath of Mokie.._

Kaiba sat down on the couch to read the paper and was mauled from behind by Mokuba and Serenity in their swimwear. It was 8:00 but that wouldn't stop them no, not them. Kaiba who was now on the floor with the other two on top of him rolled his eyes holding one of them in each arm as he stood up. He walked out the pool dropping them both kicking and laughing into the water, then sat down in a lounge chair to read his paper. Kaiba shook his head at Mokuba who popped his head out of the water and stuck his tongue out him. Kaiba returned the gesture before leaning back in the chair. He stared in the direction of Mokuba's soon to be playhouse and fell asleep to the sound of splashing.

Kaiba blinked his eyes open to find to see a sandy haired boy straddling him in the lounge chair. Mokuba and his partner in crime had long since lost interest in the pool and were inside playing videogames.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked running his hand up the back of Joey's shirt

"Not happy to see me?" Joey asked pouting playfully.

"I didn't say that." Kaiba said smirking pulling Joey's shirt up over his head. Joey bit his lip helping Kaiba sit up. Seto put his arms around the blonde's waist as they looked into each other's eyes longingly until Kaiba couldn't stand it any longer and capture the other boy's lips with his own. Joey tilted his head moaning into Kaiba's mouth deepening the kiss.

"Watcha doin'?" Mokuba asked worming his way in between them. They both looked at him with obvious annoyance. "What?' he asked taking a bite o the sandwich in his hand. Joey took Mokuba's sandwich as Kaiba picked Mokuba up once again dropping him in the pool. "Hey," Mokuba sulked watching Joey walk off with his sandwich.

"Thanks for the lunch, I better get back to work, I'll be back early if all goes well." Joey said waving and blowing a kiss to Kaiba

"Where's your accomplice?" Seto asked referring to Serenity.

"She's inside making lunch." Mokuba said running in the house noting the look on Seto's face. He chased his little brother tackling his in the living room, he dropped him to the floor and started tickling him.

Later when Joey got off work the three of them went out to Spiffy's Pizza for dinner. After they ate Mokuba and Serenity ran off the Rocky and Bull winkle pinball machine leaving the older boys alone at the table.

"Didn't you used to hate me why are you being so nice?" Joey asked leaning back in his chair.

"I never hated you, I thought you hated me." Seto said taking a drink of his soda.

"So did I," The sudden wave of honesty caused Seto to choke on his soda. Joey tried his best to hold back the laughter, but seeing the look on the usually icy CEO's face made him burst out in laughter. "Show's how much I know," the blonde said getting up and taking a seat in the other boys lap.

"We should go get some of your guy's things after that is if you still want to stay." Joey agreed and they paid the tab before pulling Mokuba away from the game. They headed to the Wheeler residence; luckily their father wasn't home. Mokuba went with Serenity to get her things out of her room and Joey sat down on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't mind us staying?" Joey asked looking up at Seto. He sat down next to the blonde pulling him into his arms,

"I have room," he said with a wink, "besides I kind of like you." He kissed him on the cheek before pulling him up off the couch, "Where is your room?"

"Over here," he said holding a door knob, "don't mind the mess."

Joey's room was littered with pop cans and food wrappers, but once you got past that, there were painting blank canvases, and paint strewn about.

"I didn't know you were artistic." Seto said picking up a painting and examining it. Joey shrugged his shoulders an finished packing some clothes. "You're pretty good." He said noting a painting of himself with devil horns surrounded by hearts, smirking.

"I had a thing for you even if you were a jerk, sue me." Joey said pulling the painting away from him.

"Funny how that works isn't it?"." He asked pulling the other into his arms. Joey laughed nipping at his nose. Mokuba and Serenity walked in the room giggling behind them. "Ugh.. " Kaiba sighed turning to face them. "We should go I guess if you have everything." They nodded and walked out to the limo.

When they got home they all went to bed it was late, well they went to their rooms, Serenity snuck out of her room and went to Mokuba' and Joey snuck out of his and went to Seto's must run in the family… Only difference Serenity went to play video games I'm pretty sure that's not what Joey had on his mind when he crawled into bed wrapping his arms around the already sleeping boy. Joey nuzzled into Seto falling asleep.

When Joey woke up in the morning Kaiba was gone he got up and walked down the hall where he found Seto in a painters smock covered in colorful paint.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked coming up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I was trying out the studio I hd put in for you.." He said turning to face him and kissing his nose.

"What?' Joey asked his eys going cross looking at Seto's lips on his nose.

"I figured you might want to paint and we weren't using this room.." Seto said trailing off and laughing.

"What?" Joey asked looking up him confused.

"You're covered in paint." He said biting back his laughter. Joey rolled his eyes taking handful of blue paint and smearing it in Seto's face. Seto's eyes went wide as he took a handful of paint and rubbed it in the boys hair. That was it it was war they were both covered in paint panting laying on the ground laughing. Kaiba had Joey pinned on the ground and took it as the perfect opportunity to kiss him. Joey laughed into the kiss.

"You taste like paint!" Joey beamed as Kaiba pulled away. Kaiba nodded as he stood up helping Joey to his feet.

"I need a shower!" Kaiba whined as Joey wiped a glob of paint of his cheek. Joey nodded biting his lip up at him

"Me too!" He said pulling off his paint-covered shirt. "and I'm hungry." he whined leaning on Seto

"Well, If we went together we could get to breakfast faster.." Kaiba joked smirking. His eyes went wide as Joey agreed with him seriously, he was kidding, but who would pass up taking a shower with Joey Wheeler? Seto picked Joey up and carried him to the bathroom not wanting to get to much paint on the carpet. He set Joey down in the bathroom and turned on the shower. Joey licked him sticking out his tongue adorably disgusted by the paint taste. Kaiba laughed unbuttoning Joeys pants. Joey smiled up at Kaiba climbing into the shower. Kaiba smiled following him into the shower. Kaiba ran his hands through Joey's hair helping him get the blue paint out of it and Joey ran a bar of soap up Seto's arm rubbing the paint off of him, the water was running down the drain in rainbow. Joey blushed smiling up at him and Kaiba saw it as the perfect opportunity to kiss him. They found it very hard to stay focused on getting clean with the other there and the shower took more than twice as long as it would have alone, but both of them were ok with it.

"Kaiba?" Mokuba called walking in the bathroom. Seto put his hand over Joey's mouth and a finger over his lip shushing the blonde and stuck his head out to talk to his brother.

"Yes, Mokuba?' he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Why is there paint everywhere?" Mokuba asked pulling off his now rainbow sock. Kaiba laughed shrugging his shoulders and pulling back into the shower to quiet the boy who was tickling his sides.

"Where's Joey?" Mokuba asked cocking an eyebrow.

"In bed?' Kaiba asked pretending he wasn't holding the boy in the shower with him.

"No.." Mokuba said walking out of the bathroom. "Joey, your sister wants to come eat the breakfast she made you.." he called closing the door.

They both laughed their cheeks burning, "We better get down stairs. Kaiba said turning off the water. Joey got out of the Shower and Seto wrapped him up in a towel before covering himself up with one.

Really short again .; sorry to leave you like this, but muh… I'm tired, review, review, review, I'm open to suggestions what they should do… How Dirty Boys Get Clean… Don't mind me to much Coca-Cola 3 Coke!


End file.
